


It takes two

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To end this madness.
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Regulus Black
Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105595





	It takes two

Our tale begins in Aberforth Dumbledore's house. He is about to leave with his house elf, Kreacher, to replace Salazar Slytherin's locket which is now a horcrux belonging to Lord Voldemort with a fake. 

The door swung open suddenly and Regulus's boyfriend, Aberforth Dumbledore burst into the room shouting, "Stop!"

Regulus said, "I need to do this, for Albus."

Aberforth scowled. "How can he even know about this?"

Regulus replied, "I told him, remember?"

Aberforth insisted, "Then, let me help you."

Regulus frowned. "I'd be putting your life in danger, Abe. I can't do that. If I lost you out there, I dread to think what my life would look like without you in it."

Aberforth took his hand and told him, "Sometimes it takes two to destroy a horcux."

Regulus tried to pull his hand away and muttered, "After Sirius ran away, a piece of my heart broke. I can't risk losing you too."

Aberforth gripped his hand even tighter and responded, "This is different from that. I can help keep you safe, Reggie. I want to help end his reign of terror just as much as you do. Let me help you. Everyone needs help sometimes."

Regulus sighed. "Ok, but be prepared for anything."

Aberforth smiled. "I'm always prepared."


End file.
